Disney's Treasure Trove Parade
Disney's Treasure Trove Parade premiered on March 17, 2019, at Disneyland Moscow. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Units *'Mickey’s Magic Treasure (Mickey Mouse & Friends Unit):' The parade starts with Little Toot from Melody Time in “Toot Take Wonder”, Little Boat is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Treasure named “Adventure of Gold”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy and Chip ‘n’ Dale. also sing and dance along with him Disney On Ice Treasure Trove. *'Caught Up in Daydreams (Dumbo Unit):' Based on the 1941 animated film, this unit features Dumbo next to The Ringmaster and Timothy Q. Mouse; attached to the float are Pink Elephants on Parade, with four "The Clown family" performers and a performer in a the big top bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Women Trapeze rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Princess Dreams Come True (Disney Princess Unit):' Cinderella Castle with other Disney royalty, including Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Belle, Snow White and Cinderella. *'Simba of Adventure (Jungle Unit):' Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala from The Lion King and Mowgli, Baloo and King Louie from The Jungle Book and Tarzan, Jane Proter, and Terk from Tarzan. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *'The Magic of Pixie Dust (Tinkerbell Unit):' This unit is based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. The fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides. Meanwhile, four fairies ride on bug cars, and two flower girls bring up the rear. *'Ariel of Another World (The Little Mermaid Unit):' Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. *'Mary Poppin's of Rhythm (Mary Poppins Unit):' The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float and several bungee-jumping Carrousel Houses. Show facts *'Show run:' March 17, 2019 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 30 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song': "Disney Dreamers Everywhere" from Disneyland Paris *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'DUMBO UNIT:' ***''"Pink Elephants on Parade" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" /'' "Baby Mine" **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast"'' **'JUNGLE UNIT:' ***''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' **'TINKER BELL UNIT:' ***''"The Second Star to the Right" / "You Can Fly!"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl" / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World"'' **'MARY POPPINS UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Step in Time" Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Tress MacNeille - Chip *Corey Burton - Dale *Corey Burton - Timothy Q. Mouse *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Jennifer Hale - Aurora *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Maxim Knight - Mowgli *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert Category:Parades Category:Disneyland Moscow